One-shot - Doce Submissão
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Desejo, paixão, luxúria, ele estava colocando todas essas coisas acima do que era certo, do que ele devia fazer. Ele estava noivo, mas não era a noiva que ele queria. Ele só tinha olhos para a pequena e doce Bella, sua linda e submissa enteada.


**Doce Submissão**

– Não deveriam estar aqui. – olhei para meus amigos que sorriam me ignorando totalmente.

– Deixe de ser fresco Edward. – Emmett riu acompanhado de James enquanto me guiavam para dentro do clube, era um daqueles clubes onde se faziam de tudo.

Deus! Nunca me imaginei em um lugar assim.

Na verdade eu nunca precisei pagar por sexo, e agora meus ex-melhores amigos me arrastavam para um lugar desses.

– Caras eu me caso semana que vem.

– Sim, semana que vem. – falou Emmett revirando os olhos.

– Hoje você ainda é um homem livre. – James completou rindo e fomos para o bar.

Já podia ver a sacanagem que rolava nesse tipo de lugar.

Homens bebendo, mulheres semi nuas os tocando, e sendo praticamente fodidas nos sofás e pufes que havia espalhados pelo salão, uma luz vermelha e musica sensual deixavam o ambiente mais erótico e totalmente carregado de tensão sexual.

– Eu não pretendo trair minha futura mulher. – já avisei ao ver uma jovem de cabelos curtos com os seios nus lambendo o pescoço de um cara, Emmett rolou os olhos e James riu.

– Não me venha com esse papo Edward. Sei que você não a ama. – falou James debochado.

– Não importa se eu amo. Eu não vou traí-la.

– Você é muito cheio de moral Edward. – Emmett bufou.

– E você não tem nenhuma. Achei que gostasse de Rose!

– Bem já que sua irmã ignora minha existência, eu vou me divertir. E você devia aproveitar, já que vai ter que passar o resto da sua vida com aquela mulher sonsa.

– Não fale assim dela.

– Não me venha com essa Edward. Você sabe que falo a verdade. – James assentiu, e suspirei não podendo contestá-los.

Era a mais pura verdade.

Minha noiva e futura esposa era chata. Uma mulher um pouco entediante. Já imaginava meus dias ao lado dela. Seriam chatos e monótonos. Mas o casamento era necessário para a fusão da empresa das famílias.

E a família toda havia aprovado nosso casamento.

– E quando vai conhecer a pentelha? – Emmett pediu uma pedida e se referiu à filha de Renée.

– Amanhã.

– Me diga por que ainda não conheceu sua futura filhinha? – James me olhou chocado e rolei os olhos.

– Ela estuda em um colégio interno.

– Sei. Mas ela não podia tirar um dia para conhecer o papai?

– Emmett, por favor. Renée me disse que ela estava em época de provas. E como só a algumas semanas que acertamos o casamento, não havia motivo para tirar a menina da escola.

– Você não se preocupa em casar com uma mulher tão mais velha que você? – James perguntou com curiosidade e podia ver Emmett tão curioso quanto ele.

– São só 8 anos.

– A menina tem quantos?

– 18. – dei um gole na cerveja que Emmett me ofereceu.

– Por que não arranjaram seu casamento com ela? – James voltou a perguntar. Ele não morava na cidade, era um amigo de faculdade e trabalhava na nossa empresa, mas em uma filial na Europa, havia vindo somente para meu casamento.

Então a situação era totalmente sem sentido para ele. Confesso que pra mim também às vezes.

– Eu não quis. Não parece certo obrigar uma menina que nem começou a vida se casar assim de repente.

– Já a mãe não se opôs. – ele concordou e suspirei.

– Não.

– Cara sua vida é fudida. – eu ri e olhei o ambiente mais uma vez. Era como assistir a um filme pornográfico.

– Sério, por que vocês me trouxeram aqui?

– Sua despedida de solteiro cara.

– Mas meu casamento é daqui uma semana.

– Mas esse clube é muito exclusivo, convites pra cá são difíceis.

– Sei.

– Uma beleza as garotas daqui. – Emmett sorriu e olhou uma ruiva passando e ela piscou para ele.

– Você pode ser puritano Edward, mas eu não sou. – Emmett deu um gole em sua bebida e saiu atrás da ruiva.

Eu e James rimos e assim que Emmett sumiu, ele me encarou com o cenho franzido.

– Isso é loucura, você sabe.

– Casamentos arranjados sempre existiram James.

– Mas não combina com você Edward. Cara você é jovem, vai se prender a uma mulher que nem se quer gosta só para unir empresas.

– Casamento é mais forte que um simples papel assinado. – murmurei e ele bufou.

– Claro. Ainda acho que é uma loucura. E se você precisar de um carro rápido para a fuga, minha moto está à disposição. – eu ri e levantei minha cerveja na dele.

– Vou pensar no assunto. – ele riu e olhou em volta e se voltou para mim.

– Então gostou de alguma moça? – olhei para as mulheres semi nuas e já me preparava para negar quando uma garota vinha em nossa direção.

Meu pau se agitou ao ver os seios nus, os bicos rosados nos montes brancos. Ela era branquinha e delicada, os longos cabelos escuros descendo pelas costas, sua pequena cintura era fina e seus quadris largos e arredondados. Usava uma pequena calcinha vermelha e tinha longas pernas.

– Olá, olá. – James cumprimentou a moçinha que abaixou os olhos corando um pouco e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Olá senhor. – sua voz doce soou baixinho e meu pau se possível pareceu crescer mais na hora.

– Ela não é uma beleza Edward? – ela me olhou através dos cílios, olhos grandes castanhos profundos, mais como chocolates, tão doces.

– Definitivamente James. – ela mordeu o lábio e ficou me olhando em expectativa e eu não soube o que fazer, queria tocá-la e beijar seus seios, meu corpo todo ardia por ela.

James mais rápido do que eu, ficou de pé e se posicionou atrás dela, colocou suas mãos grandes sobre os seios e ela gemeu baixinho. Ele massageou os montes e em seguida os segurou os erguendo e apontando para mim os bicos duros e pontudos.

– Olha que maravilha Edward.

– Estou vendo. – sem pensar no que fazia me aproximei dela e lambi um dos mamilos, ela gemeu e esfregou as coxas.

– Essa putinha está molhadinha Edward. – James falou com um sorriso malicioso e beliscou os mamilos, ela gemeu e esfregou as pernas com mais força.

– Definitivamente James.

– Talvez ela queira um carinho.

– Você quer doçura? – ela mordeu o lábio, seus olhos encarando os meus tímidos, ansiosos, desejosos.

– Por favor, senhor. – gemi e levei minha mão a sua pequena calcinha, ela arfou e abriu as pernas.

Sorri e afastei sua calcinha e deslizei um dedo em suas dobras, ela estava tão molhada. Gemi deslizando um dedo em sua entrada apertada e melada.

– Hmmm, ela está muito melada James.

– Com certeza. – ele encostou a boca na orelha dela e mordiscou. – Você quer ser fodida por nós doçura? – ela arfou e rebolou empinando a bundinha para James.

– Com certeza ela quer James. – ele riu e beliscou com um pouco de força seu mamilo.

– Mas eu quero a ouvir dizendo. – rodeei meu dedo dentro dela e o entortei, ela arfou alto.

– Por favor, senhores.

– Por favor o que doçura? – perguntei colocando outro dedo e vendo suas pernas tremerem.

– Por favor, me fodam. – ela murmurou roucamente e levantei meus olhos para James.

Nós já havíamos feito muitas loucuras na época de faculdade. Mas nunca havíamos dividido uma mulher. Olhei para ele perguntando se ele topava essa e ele sorriu para mim.

– Só mantenha seu pau longe do meu. – eu ri jogando a cabeça para trás.

– Não se preocupe James. Meu pau é só pra ela.

– Então doçura, pra onde?

– Aonde os senhores quiserem. – sussurrou me olhando nos olhos e tirei meus dedos da sua bocetinha melada.

– Nos deixaria fodê-la aqui mesmo.

– Se os senhores desejarem. – sorri lambendo meus dedos e vi os olhos dela brilharem com desejo.

– O que acha James?

– Eu só quero enterrar meu pau nessa putinha Edward. – eu ri e peguei a mão dela dando um beijo rápido, ela mordeu o lábio me encarando e sorri torto, e comecei a puxá-la em direção a uma parede, era um pouco mais escuro, mas daria para o que queríamos.

– Abra minhas calças doçura. – sussurrei colando meu corpo no dela e ela gemeu baixinho.

Suas pequenas mãos abrindo minha calça e colocando a mão dentro, gemi quando senti sua mão quente em volta do meu pau, ela a moveu para cima e para baixo, trinquei os dentes.

– Ela está molhadinha Edward. – James gemeu e o vi com os dedos em sua boceta, ela suspirou sem deixar de me tocar e empinou a bundinha para trás encostando em James, ele gemeu e afastou sua calcinha acariciando a bundinha dela, seus dedos indo para seu rabinho e usando os sucos dela para alargar seu cuzinho.

Ela suspirava baixinho sem deixar de me tocar, meu pau pulsava em sua pequena mão, e queria me enterrar em sua bocetinha. Meu membro já pingava e sua mão capturava o meu prazer e espalhava pelo meu pau para facilitar os movimentos de sua mão. Deus eu estava perto.

– Chega. – grunhi passando a mão pelos cabelos, ela obedeceu imediatamente e suspirando. – Tire a calcinha doçura.

– Sim senhor. – ela obedientemente se afastou de James e tirou a calcinha e ficou nua entre nós, gemi e a puxei contra meu corpo, meu pau latejando contra sua barriga, ela suspirou.

– Você quer meu pau doçura?

– Por favor, senhor.

– Camisinha. – sussurrei e ela gemeu baixinho, James me entregou uma e a coloquei rapidamente, sorri torto, e a ergui suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

Meu pau roçava em seu clitóris, deslizando em sua fenda melada. Ambos gememos e a ajeitei contra mim e a penetrei em um forte impulso, ela gritou e apertou meus ombros com força.

– Deus... tão fodidamente apertada... – falei entre dentes sentindo meu pau ser esmagado por sua boceta, ela arfou e rebolou contra meu pau.

– Oh... – seu gemido rouco fez meu pau latejar e gemi apertando sua bunda e saindo de dentro dela para entrar novamente com força.

Suas unhas cravaram em meus ombros e rosnei voltando a sair e entrar novamente.

– Não se esqueça de mim doçura. – James riu e acariciou a bundinha dela, separando bem sua bundinha e colocou seu pau contra seu buraquinho e forçou para dentro. – Merda! – ele grunhiu apertando sua bundinha.

– Oh meu... – ela gemeu e ele grunhiu empurrando mais dentro dela, ela arfou agarrando contra meus ombros com força.

– Shiii, calma doçura. – beijei suas bochechas e levei a mão ao seu clitóris o esfregando, um gemido saiu de sua boca e comecei a me mover.

James ainda entrava com calma dentro dela e podíamos ouvir seus gemidos, dor e prazer misturados em sua voz doce.

Ela gozou uma vez, praticamente mastigando meu pau dentro dela, me movi lentamente aproveitando seu gozo para entrar e sair com mais facilidade.

– Deus... – James gemeu e sabia que ele estava todo dentro dela, vi nossa pequena putinha me olhando com intensidade e grunhi me movendo com mais rapidez.

Meus impulsos ficaram mais fortes e podia sentir que James se movia lentamente dentro dela, com certeza aproveitando seu cuzinho esmagando seu pau. Ela parecia tão aérea com dois paus dentro dela, tão cheia. Gemendo baixinho e de olhos fechados, seus lábios preso entre os dentes e suas unhas cravadas em meu ombro.

Ela era linda.

Meu pau latejava dentro dela, estava muito próximo e ela já começava a gozar novamente. James começou a se mover mais rápido e eu também, meu pau pulsava atrás de liberação e empurrando com força eu vim, meu gozo enchendo a camisinha, ela gritou seu ápice vindo com força e seu corpo desfalecendo contra o meu.

James gemeu alto vindo também e ficamos os três em silencio. Vi-o sair de trás dela e acenando pra mim indo para o banheiro. Fiquei abraçado a ela e beijei sua testa e ela levantou o rosto me encarando, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e ri.

– Você foi ótima doçura. – ela sorriu mais ainda.

– Obrigada senhor.

Esfreguei meus lábios contra os seus e sai de dentro dela e a coloquei no chão, segurei em sua cintura esperando ela se firmar e mordisquei seu lábio. Ela suspirou e apertou meus braços.

– Como se chama doçura? – ela negou evitando meus olhos, voltando a ser moçinha submissa.

– Edward vamos? – a voz de James me fez desviar os olhos dela e assenti.

– Adeus doçura. – ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos e beijei sua testa me afastando em seguida.

[...]

– Boa tarde Sr. Cullen. – a criada de Renée me cumprimentou.

– Sra. Swan está?

– Sim ela o espera. – assenti e seguia jovem para dentro da casa, cheguei à sala aonde Renée levantou do sofá e veio em minha direção com um grande sorriso.

– Edward, que bom que veio.

– Bom dia Renée. – peguei sua mão beijando e ela sorriu amplamente.

– Como está?

– Bem e você?

– Ótima, ansiosa para que conheça Bella.

– Sim, estou ansioso também. – murmurei sorrindo. Ela apertou minha mão e me puxou mais para dentro da sala enorme onde havia um piano e sofás em uma poltrona mais no fundo uma jovem usando uma saia cumprida e uma blusa que quase cobria suas mãos estava sentada. Ela lia um livro que tampava seu rosto, mas podia ver seu pescoço, na verdade a roupa tampava seu pescoço também.

Gemi internamente, a menina era uma freira.

– Bella largue esse livro e venha conhecer Edward. – a jovem suspirou e abaixou o livro.

Meu sangue congelou e meu ar faltou ao vê-la.

Por Deus, era ela.

Vi seus enormes olhos chocolates piscarem e suas bochechas corarem violentamente. Ela parecia pálida e abaixou os olhos apertando as mãos com força.

Renée olhou para ela confusa e depois voltou seu olhar para mim. Forcei um sorriso e me aproximei dela estendendo a mão.

– É um prazer conhecê-la Bella. – ela levantou os olhos imediatamente me olhando com cautela.

Talvez tivesse medo que eu revelasse seu segredo.

Deus, eu nunca revelaria. Afinal eu havia fodido minha enteada.

– Senhor. – ela sussurrou baixinho e Renée bufou.

– Não chame Edward assim Bella. Não precisa ser tão formal.

– Sim mamãe. – ela sussurrou e me olhou timidamente, meu pau se agitou dentro da calça e desejei jogá-la no sofá e possuir seu corpo.

– Então ansioso para o grande dia Edward? – Renée me olhou esperançosa e forcei um sorriso desviando os olhos da pequena e doce Bella.

– Oh sim. Muito ansioso na verdade. – Renée sorriu e se aproximou de mim segurando minha mão.

– Será bom ter uma família novamente. – assenti com sorriso amarelo e voltei meus olhos para Bella, ela mantinha os olhos no chão e mordia o lábio nervosamente.

– Sra. Swan? – uma criada entrou na sala e nos voltamos para ela.

– Sim?

– Telefone, é o Sr. Swan. – Renée suspirou, o pai dela Aro Swan, era quem insistira no casamento juntamente com meu avó Caius Cullen.

– Sim, sim. Eu atenderei na biblioteca. Edward faça companhia a Bella, tentem se conhecer melhor, essa ligação pode demorar um pouco.

Assenti e a vi sumir através da porta, meus olhos foram imediatamente para a menina que me olhava ansiosamente, me aproximei dela e segurei seu queixo. Seus grandes olhos me olhavam ansiosamente e toquei seu lábio inferior com o polegar a vendo arfar.

– Seja uma boa menina e me sirva uma bebida. – ela assentiu apressadamente e foi para o pequeno aparador aonde havia algumas pedidas e serviu uma dose de uísque.

Sorri indo me sentar na poltrona onde ela estava quando cheguei e observei ela vir apressadamente trazer minha bebida. Bella mordia seus lábios carnudos e ficou na minha frente me encarando ansiosamente.

– Se ajoelhe. – ela piscou e olhou para trás vendo se havia alguém e bufei. – Isabella? – seus olhos abaixaram e ficou de joelhos imediatamente.

– Senhor. – ela me esticou o copo e bebi um gole.

– Você é tão doce minha pequena. – acariciei seu cabelo e ela suspirou baixinho. – Olhe pra mim doçura.

– Senhor? – sorri afagando sua bochecha.

– Sabe como fiquei surpreso ao vê-la aqui? Ainda mais depois de ontem. – suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. – Você sabia quem eu era?

– Não senhor, eu juro...

– Acredito em você doçura. Agora não minta pra mim, por que estava lá? Você precisa de dinheiro, ou algo assim? – ela corou mais ainda e negou.

– Eu... eu só queria... prazer. – sussurrou baixinho e sorri.

– Você é uma verdadeira putinha não é?

– Sim senhor. – falou baixo e sorri afastando as pernas e relaxando mais no sofá.

– Me chupe Isabella. – vi seus olhos se arregalarem e suas bochechas ficarem muito vermelhas.

– Senhor?

– Você não quer? – comecei a abrir minha calça e meu pau saltou para fora duro e já pingando de desejo, ela suspirou e cravou os olhos em meu membro, o massageei olhando para ela e lambi os lábios.

– Quero sua boquinha no meu pau, doçura. – ela encarou meu pau, sua respiração suspensa, vi suas pequenas mãos tremulas ficarem sobre minhas coxas e em seguida com uma mão tocar meu membro.

– Deus... – gemi olhando para a porta por onde Renée tinha saído.

Não acreditava na loucura que estava fazendo, mas não podia resistir a minha pequena e doce Bella. Senti seu hálito sobre meu pau e desviei os olhos da porta, sua boquinha pairava sobre mim e sua língua saltou pra fora lambendo a ponta.

Ela soltou um gemido baixo e rouco e meu pau tremeu, agarrei seu cabelo enrolando em volta do meu punho e vi ela me olhar.

– Quero sua boca no meu pau, e seja rápida. – ela assentiu e abaixou o rosto e devorou meu membro.

Trinquei os dentes para não gemer alto ao sentir o calor da sua boca envolvendo meu pau. Era malditamente bom. Sua língua aveludada estava lá acompanhando sua sucção em cada chupada e meu membro já latejava.

– Isso doçura, me chupe... Oh Deus... – eu grunhia sentindo minha liberação próxima e comecei a mover sua cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Eu praticamente fodia sua boca, mas ela não reclamava, somente continuava me chupando e lambendo, meu pau estava babado e queimava, ele agitava contra sua boca que era tão quente quanto sua boceta e ao lembrar como fora bom fodê-la eu senti meu gozo vindo.

Ela continuou me chupando enquanto jatos do meu prazer derramavam em sua boquinha de putinha, e eu só conseguia grunhir e gemer. Quando meu gozo foi derramado todo em sua boca eu larguei seu cabelo e ela começou a lamber meu pau para limpá-lo.

Joguei a cabeça para trás suspirando e aproveitando seus carinhos, ela dava beijinhos na ponta e grunhi o sentindo endurecer novamente.

– Chega Isabella. – gemi e ela parou de me tocar imediatamente. – Feche minhas calças doçura. – Bella apressadamente guardou meu pau e fechou minha calça, mas permaneceu de joelhos.

Ela era uma putinha submissa adorável, e eu não me incomodava nem um pouco em cuidar dela. Em tê-la totalmente a minha mercê e submissa a mim, somente a mim.

– Você não voltará aquele clube Isabella. – falei firme e vi-a levantar os olhos que estava no chão o tempo todo.

– Senhor?

– Eu não quero outros homens a tocando. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu em deu delicado rosto e afaguei sua bochecha. – Você pertence a mim agora. – ela piscou e levantou os olhos.

– Se o senhor desejar.

– Sim eu desejo. Não vai mais voltar lá, estamos entendidos?

– Sim senhor.

– Bom. – toquei seu lábio com o polegar e ela mordiscou de leve, sorri massageando seu lábio cheio e querendo beijá-la, mas o barulho de saltos me fez suspirar.

– Levante-se Bella, e se comporte. – ela levantou imediatamente e a ajudei a sentar no braço da poltrona onde eu estava. Ela sorriu e manteve os olhos baixos, Renée entrou na sala no minuto seguinte e sorriu ao nos ver próximos.

– Desculpem a demora.

– Não se incomode Renée, Bella foi extremamente gentil. – vi suas bochechas corarem violentamente e prendi o riso.

– Oh, mas isso é ótimo.

– O que Aro queria?

– Alguns papéis que eu deveria assinar, sabem sobre o casamento e a fusão.

– Claro. Mas acho que já vou.

– Mas já?

– Sim, eu recebi um telefonema e preciso resolver uns assuntos.

– Uma pena, esperava que almoçássemos juntos.

– Na próxima querida.

– Claro, não faltará oportunidade.

– Exatamente. – me levantei e peguei a mão de Bella a beijando, ela corou me olhando timidamente e sorri para ela.

– Foi um prazer Bella, espero que vê-la em breve.

– Sim senhor. – sorri mais ainda e dei um beijo na bochecha de Renée e sai apressadamente dali.

Assim que entrei em meu carro eu relaxei. Tinha perdido completamente a noção. Por Deus e se Renée entrasse enquanto Bella me chupava, mas eu não podia raciocinar com a minha pequena e doce Bella ali sendo tão malditamente sexy e doce.

Dirigi para fora da propriedade dos Swan, e parei o carro na esquina. Liguei para a casa de Renée e pedi para falar com Bella.

– Alô? – sua voz tímida fez meu pau latejar.

– Estou te esperando na esquina Isabella, não me faça esperar. – falei asperamente e ela ofegou do outro lado da linha.

– Sim senhor.

Desliguei o telefone e cinco minutos depois ela entrava em meu carro mordendo o lábio e evitando meus olhos.

– Olá doçura.

– Senhor.

– Venha, eu quero você novamente. – ela sorriu e colocou o cinto apressadamente.

[...]

– Então nós fodemos sua enteada.

– James! – guinchei e ele riu.

– Bem foi isso que você explicou.

– Eu sei o que expliquei, mas é malditamente confuso. – ele riu novamente.

– E como é Cullen. E o que fará agora?

– Inferno eu não sei. Eu só quero fodê-la novamente.

– E por acaso você está me convidando?

– Nem pense nisso, ela é só minha. – grunhi e ele sorriu abertamente levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

– Entendi Cullen, fico feliz que você está caído por ela.

– Não... quer dizer. Merda eu vou casar com Renée.

– Quer um conselho?

– Eu vou gostar desse conselho?

– Lógico que não.

– Então eu dispenso.

– Bem eu falarei mesmo assim. – rolei os olhos.

– Então diga.

– Chute Renée, jogue a menina na garupa da moto e vá para Las Vegas.

– Las Vegas?

– Sim tudo é liberado lá.

– Você não presta James.

– É um fato Cullen. Você quer a menina, fique com ela.

– Eu não sei se posso.

– E o que você pretende. Casar com Renée, ser papai de Bella, e a foder as escondidas?

– Deus, não. Mas se eu deixar Renée...

– Você vai ter um baita problema, é possível você ser deserdado, arruinará as duas empresas e...

– Já entendi. Belo incentivador você é.

– Edward, é um risco a correr. Um risco que pode acarretar várias coisas. Ou talvez tudo de certo.

– Bem isso seria ser um bocado otimista.

– E por que não? Você só saberá se arriscar.

– E se tudo explodir na minha cara?

– Bem, pelo menos você irá se divertir um bocado, afinal a menina é uma delicia.

– James! – bufei e ele riu.

– Brincadeira. Eu respeito isso ela é sua. Mas se você chegar a casar com Renée, ela vai te deixar.

– Eu não acho, ela é tão submissa, tão obediente.

– Pode não ser agora Edward. Mas uma hora vai magoá-la ver você com a própria mãe e ela vai lhe abandonar.

Esfreguei o rosto sabendo que ele estava absolutamente certo. Mas eu podia fazer isso? Chutar o pau da barraca, abandonar tudo e fugir com ela?

Merda ela fugiria comigo se eu pedisse?

Por Deus, eu queria fugir com ela.

Meu telefone tocou e suspirei ao ver uma ligação de Renée e atendi a contra gosto, ela queria fazer um jantar de noivado. Todos os parentes estariam presentes.

Aceitei fingindo entusiasmo que eu nunca senti e olhei pesaroso para James que apertou meu ombro amigavelmente.

– A oferta da moto ainda está de pé.

– Fique sabendo que ela está ficando cada vez mais interessante.

Assim que deixei o quarto de hotel onde James estava hospedado fui para minha casa. Estava me sentindo o pior dos homens.

Dormindo com uma e aponto de casar com outra, mãe e filha. Eu não prestava. Entrei em meu apartamento na cidade me sentindo sem saída. Assim que fechei a porta notei roupas jogadas no chão e franzi os cenhos.

Era com certeza roupas femininas, segui o caminho de roupas, uma blusa, saia jeans, um sutiã, meias e uma pequena calcinha vermelha. Sorri ao ver que a pilha acabava aos pés da minha cama e minha pequena e doce Bella estava nua sobre a minha cama e segurando um par de algemas.

– Olá senhor. – falou timidamente e sorri.

– Olá doçura, veio fazer uma surpresa para seu senhor? – ela sorriu animada que eu não estava bravo por ela estar ali.

Como poderia ficar bravo com essa beleza em minha cama, ela mordia os lábios e esfregava as pernas juntas, seus olhos em minha calça.

– Venha me livrar dessas roupas doçura. – ela sorriu vindo apressadamente ficando de joelhos na beirada da cama e me livrando da minha camisa e calça.

Só fazia dois dias que eu a havia trazido aqui desde o nosso encontro na casa de Renée e eu já a sentia tão vital para mim.

Havia a trazido para minha casa e a fodido em cada cômodo do apartamento, a ouvindo gemer meu nome e jurar ser somente minha. Dei-lhe uma chave querendo que ela viesse aqui a todo o momento e ao vê-la agora me despindo sorri feliz por ela ser uma boa menina obediente.

Assim que me livrei das roupas massageei meu pau que latejava de desejo pela minha putinha, ela mordia os lábios me olhando ansiosamente e sorri indo até ela.

Peguei as algemas e a prendi no dossel da cama a deixando de quatro pra mim, acariciei sua bundinha e ela empinou pra mim.

– Você fica tão linda assim minha pequena Bella. – ela suspirou e empinou mais seu rabinho.

Gemi e meti dois dedos em sua boceta, ela estava tão melada, que grunhi ao girá-los dentro dela e esfregar seu clitóris.

– Você esteve brincando antes de eu chegar doçura?

– Sim senhor.

– Hmmm, estava tocando sua bocetinha?

– O senhor demorou muito. – ela gemeu quando tirei os dedos e comecei a metê-los no seu cuzinho.

– Tcs, tcs, tcs, sua menina malvada. Agora eu vou foder seu rabinho. Já que sua bocetinha já foi fodida.

– Não senhor... – dei um tapa em sua bundinha e ela arfou.

– Isabella.

– Desculpe senhor.

– Tudo bem, me diga doçura. Você quer meu pau no seu rabinho apertado?

– Sim senhor.

– Bom, eu também quero. – continuei metendo os dedos em sua boceta melada e os tirando e esfregando no seu cuzinho o abrindo para colocar meu pau.

Quando já conseguia colocar três dedos e ela gozava rebolando em minha mão, agarrei seus quadris e meti meu pau no seu cuzinho, ela gritou e fiquei parado sentindo seu buraquinho mastigar meu pau.

Ficamos parados esperando ela se acostumar com meu tamanho, voltei a meter os dedos em sua boceta e ela arfou gemendo alto.

– Rebola pra mim doçura. – ela arfou e rebolou, meu pau deslizou mais em seu cuzinho e gemi fechando os olhos.

Sem deixar de estocar em sua boceta com meus dedos, comecei a me mover, fodendo seu rabo e a ouvindo gemer baixo, grunhindo e arfando contra meus dedos e meu pau.

Seu sexo já pulsava novamente e sua boceta apertava e mastigava meus dedos e seu cuzinho piscava em mim.

Ela tremeu inteira gritando e gemendo e com grito vim tirando meu pau de dentro dela e gozando em sua bundinha. Seu corpo caiu na cama e ficamos em silencio alguns minutos.

Sai da cama e soltei suas algemas e fui até o banheiro encher a banheira, voltei para o quarto e a peguei no colo, ela sorria para mim e tocou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Beijei seu narizinho empinado e entrei com ela na água quente.

– Isso é bom. – ela sussurrou, suas costas estavam contra meu peito e passei os braços em volta de sua cintura a puxando mais para mim. – Isso é melhor ainda.

– Sim doçura, muito bom. – murmurei beijando seu pescoço e ela riu baixinho.

Ficamos em silencio alguns minutos, somente aproveitando o calor do corpo um do outro, beijava seu pescoço e afagava seus cabelos e a estreitava cada vez mais em meus braços.

As palavras de James girando em minha cabeça. Se eu não fizesse nada eu perderia Bella. E eu não podia perdê-la, eu a queria só para mim.

– Está tão calado senhor.

– Senhor não, só Edward. – a ouvi suspirar.

– Não devo.

– Por quê?

– Por que você não é meu, e é mais fácil quando você é só meu senhor.

– Não doçura, eu sou seu Edward. – ela se virou para mim com os olhos tristes e negou.

– Não senhor, você é dela. – ficamos em silencio nos encarando, encostei minha testa na dela respirando seu cheiro, Bella fechou os olhos e beijei seus lábios. Nós dois sabíamos de quem ela falava.

Desde que eu descobri que ela era a moça da boate, nós evitávamos falar sobre Renée, o casamento ou qualquer coisa que nos tirasse do mundinho que criamos para nós.

– Eu não quero ser dela. – ela abriu os olhos me encarando.

– Você não ama?

– Nunca amei.

– Então...?

– Não te contaram por que me casarei com ela?

– Não. Ninguém me conta nada. – deu de ombros e segurei seu rosto a fazendo me olhar.

– As empresas, da minha família e da sua, querem fazer uma fusão. E achamos que o casamento é mais sólido do que simples contrato que alguém sempre pode contestar. – dei de ombros e a vi morder o lábio, ansiosa.

– Mas, você vai desistir de sua vida por trabalho?

– Eu não me importava.

– Importava?

– Sim, agora é diferente. Eu tenho você. – ela sorriu tristemente.

– Eu e ela. Mas eu ficarei com o senhor... Edward.

– Eu sei doçura. Mas eu não quero que você aceite. Eu não conseguiria dormir com ela e estar com você. Não seria justo.

– É não seria. – ela virou o rosto e voltei a puxá-lo para mim.

– Não me deixe doçura. – ela riu.

– Acho que você que vai me deixar.

– Não. Eu nunca mais ficarei longe de você.

– Mas...

– Shiii, seja uma boa menina e me beije. – ela sorriu e abaixou os olhos no seu modo doce e submisso.

– Sim senhor.

Sua boca se moldou a minha e gemi já sentindo meu pau crescendo contra seu traseiro. Ela virou o corpo e montou em mim, sua boceta melada engolindo meu pau e nos fazendo gritar ao estarmos unidos.

– Eu te amo senhor. – ela gemeu me beijando e fiquei parado sem saber o que dizer, vi a insegurança em seus grandes olhos chocolate e a beijei com paixão, desejo e esperava que em breve amor.

[...]

– O que acha Edward? – deixei de olhar minha pequena e doce Bella e voltei meus olhos para Renée que tagarelava ao meu lado no jantar.

– Eu não ouvi querida.

– Sobre os arranjos de flores. Eu pensei em rosa, mas o pêssego é lindo.

– Hmmm, pêssego é bom. – Renée deu um sorriso forçado.

– Ótimo. – voltou sua atenção para Aro que estava ao seu lado e voltou a tagarelar, voltei a olhar para Bella que corou e baixou os olhos sorrindo, ri e desviei os olhos dela, meus olhos circularam pela mesa onde estava o resto da nossa família e os amigos.

Emmett e James, assim como algumas amigas de Renée, minha irmã Rosalie, e os nossos avôs, Aro Swan e Caius Cullen.

Caius me olhava intensamente e arquei uma sobrancelha para ele, vi seus olhos irem para Bella, e bufei. Era só o que me faltava, Caius na sua mania de pegar menininhas, se interessar pela minha Bella.

Deus, eu já a estava classificando como minha.

A quem eu queria enganar, ela era minha. Ela me amava, e era só o que importava.

Assim que interminável jantar acabou fomos para a sala beber café e conversar, mal havia me sentado Caius veio em minha direção.

– Não sei o que está aprontando Edward, mas pare agora mesmo.

– Não sei do que está falando vovô.

– Eu vi você olhando para a menina Swan.

– E?

– Edward.

– Eu não quero casar com Renée.

– O que? – ele guinchou e olhou para os lados, mas ninguém reparava em nós.

– Quer que eu repita?

– Não. Edward você havia aceitado, o que houve?

– Algumas coisas mudaram.

– Tem haver com a menina?

– Talvez. Olhe Caius, aqui não é o lugar para isso.

– Tem razão. Mas nós conversaremos amanhã Edward. Quero você no escritório no primeiro horário.

– Estarei lá. – ele assentiu e olhou em direção a Bella que beijou Renée e saiu da sala.

– Vai magoá-la.

– Bella? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Falava de sua noiva.

– Ela nem me ama Caius.

– Mas ser trocada pela filha não vai ser fácil.

– Eu não quero abrir mão de Bella. – falei entre dentes e ele franziu o cenho.

– A menina sabe o que você pretende?

– Ela sabe perfeitamente o que está fazendo. – o olhei com firmeza e o vi suspirar.

– Isso não vai acabar bem Edward.

– Não me importo Caius.

– Caius, meu velho venha aqui. – Aro o chamou rindo e meu avô me deu uma ultima olhada e forçou um sorriso indo ver Aro. Não passou dois minutos que Caius saiu James chegou ao meu lado.

– A sua menina cora como um tomate.

– James.!

– É sério, você devia ver sua cara quando me viu entrar. – eu ri imaginando minha pequena Bella vermelhinha.

– Não sei o que fazer James.

– Bem, eu já dei a minha opinião.

– Oh sim. E foi ótima.

– Não seja sarcástico Edward. Você está arriado pela menina. Jogue tudo pro alto e vá viver sua vida ao menos uma vez.

– Eu vivo...

– Não, você vive para a empresa da família. Desde a faculdade eu nunca vi você vivendo sua vida.

– Merda!

Grunhi olhando por onde Bella tinha sumido, e sabia que ele tinha razão. Eu nunca havia feito algo por mim mesmo.

Desde a morte dos meus pais, eu fazia tudo o que Caius queria, tudo que era melhor para a empresa. Grunhi novamente e me levantei.

– Me de à maldita chave da moto.

– Agora? – James me olhou em choque.

Bastardo, devia duvidar que eu fizesse algo.

– Antes que eu desista. – ele riu e me entregou uma chave.

Sai apressadamente da sala, e encontrei uma criada e perguntei de Bella, ela me indicou a biblioteca e fui apressadamente para lá, assim que entrei gemi ao ver minha menininha sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa completamente nua.

– Bella.

– O senhor demorou.

– Como sabia que eu vinha? – ela deu um sorriso travesso.

Entrei de uma vez e tranquei a porta indo em sua direção. Ela sorriu mais ainda e ficou de pé.

– Venha aqui.

– Sim senhor. – Bella caminhou apressadamente e gemi ao ver que ainda usava um sapato de salto alto.

– Se apóie na mesa e empine essa bundinha para mim.

– Sim senhor. – gemeu e ficou de costas e arrebitou a bundinha, gemi já apertando meu pau abri as calças apressadamente, meu pau já babava vendo ela tão aberta para mim.

– Vou fodê-la rápido e forte doçura.

– Oh sim senhor. – ela suspirou e apontei meu pau na sua entradinha molhada e deslizei para dentro.

Meu pau se contorceu ao entrar na sua entrada apertadinha e gemi agarrando seus quadris e começando a investir fortemente dentro dela. Bella arfou e gemeu rebolando a bundinha.

– Isso doçura, rebola pra mim.

– Oh Deus... – ela gemeu alto e levei uma mão ao seu clitóris o beliscando, Bella arfou e empinou mais a bundinha, meu pau se possível entrou mais fundo nela.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, meu ar faltava e meu corpo todo queimava, me movia rápido e com força, sentindo sua boceta apertar a minha volta. Praticamente mastigando meu pau, o barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando parecia ocupar toda a sala, os gemidos de Bella aumentaram quando ela veio com força molhando meu pau. Sai de dentro dela e a virei beijando sua boca com paixão, desejo e merda eu amava também.

– Me chupe doçura. – ela gemeu afastando a boca da minha e ficando de joelhos e devorando meu pau.

Mordi os lábios para não gritar, enquanto sua boca e mãos me faziam vir com força, quando meu gozo foi todo engolido por ela e meu corpo parou de tremer a coloquei de pé e voltei a beijá-la com paixão.

– Eu te amo doçura. – sussurrei contra seus lábios e ela me empurrou me olhando em choque.

– Senhor?

– Não, sou seu Edward. – ela sorriu lindamente e assentiu pulando em meu pescoço e beijando minha boca, a afastei e a vi me olhar ansiosamente.

– Senhor... Er Edward... – se corrigiu e ri mordiscando seu lábio.

– Se vista Bella, nós vamos fugir.

– O que?

– Você não me quer? – ela riu e pegou suas roupas apressadamente e meu sorriso aumentou.

Era hora de começar a viver minha vida. E ela só seria perfeita se minha pequena e doce Bella estivesse comigo.

E assim que ela estava vestida e pegou minha mão, eu soube que ela estaria sempre.

**Pov. James**

Olhei nervosamente por onde Edward havia sumido há algum tempo agora. Meu coração bateu rápido ao ver uma criada entrar pela porta e ir em direção a Renée e lhe entregar um pedaço de papel. Vi a mulher ler rapidamente e dar um grito antes de desmaiar.

Depois disso a confusão foi total, Aro correu para socorrer Renée e pegou o papel que estava no chão, e seu rosto ficou vermelho e para a surpresa de todos foi para cima de Caius o socando.

Todos gritavam e tentavam separar a briga, e só queria ir pra casa, mas pelo jeito Edward estava com minha moto. Suspirei e fui para perto de uma bela ruiva que devia ser amiga de Renée.

– Que confusão hein? – ela me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

– Parece que o casamento foi cancelado.

– Pois é. Então que tal dar o fora daqui. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a olhar para o caos que estava na sala e sorriu maliciosa.

– Acho uma ótima idéia.

– Bom. Só que você vai ter que me dar uma carona.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Edward mandão *.***

**Adorooooo e vocês?**

**Edward jogou tudo pro alto e partiu com a Bellinha *.***

**Ameiii e vcs?**

**Espero que gostem de reler essa tb bjsss**


End file.
